Afortunados
by Quela
Summary: No sabemos la fortuna que tenemos hasta que lo mejor de nosotros se aleja en el tiempo y el espacio


**_Hola otra vez... Lo que sigue no es nuevo, tiene ya un año, pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho de entre los oneshots que he escrito (es uno de mis preferidos), y quería compartirlo y saber si os gusta tanto como a mí. Fue un regalo para una amiga (por cierto, se aproxima de nuevo su cumple y habrá que pensar algo…)_**

**_Está situado al final de la sexta de Bones, y las estrofas son de la canción "Lucky" de Jason Mraz_**

**_AFORTUNADOS_**

**_"Boy I hear you in my dreams/ I feel your whisper across the sea/ I keep you with me in my heart/ You make it easier when life gets hard..."_**

Brennan escucha su voz cada noche cuando termina de revisar todas sus notas de campo, cuando prepara el catre para irse a dormir, cuando apaga la luz y el sueño toma posesión lentamente de sus sentidos... Es como si estuviera a su lado, susurrando en la oscuridad, llevándola a su lado con la suave cadencia de su tono de voz. Cada noche se deja llevar por ella, se transporta muy lejos, por encima del tiempo y del espacio, de la arena y del mar, burlando las leyes físicas... Sólo cuando llegan los primeros rayos de sol él se va para volver de nuevo cuando la luna ya está muy alta entre las estrellas.

Si no hubiera sido por su recuerdo ni siquiera la perspectiva de reconocimiento científico o realización profesional hubieran sido suficientes para aguantar este trabajo, este duro trabajo. Cuando tienes algo por lo que luchar, cuando hay un motivo que te lleva hacia adelante, todo es más fácil. La vida es más fácil. El se encarga, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, de poner combustible en el maltrecho motor de su existencia.

Le lleva dentro, muy dentro. En su corazón.

**_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend/ Lucky to have been where I have been/ Lucky to be coming home again..."_**_  
><em>

Booth se siente afortunado, muy afortunado. No se había dado cuenta nunca de la gran suerte que tiene, porque era tan obvia que no podía verla.

Está enamorado, desde hace tiempo, y eso le hace sentirse feliz y afortunado. Pero además está enamorado de su mejor amiga. La que siempre le ha apoyado, la que le ha acompañado, la que le ha antepuesto a sí misma y la que ha arriesgado su vida por él incluso. Su mejor compañera. Su compañera. La compañera ideal. Pero también amiga. Y probablemente la mejor amante de todas. Y la quiere con locura.

Ella lo sabe. Pero no lo acepta. Por eso Booth está dispuesto a cruzar medio mundo para demostrárselo. Porque tiene que hacerle ver que cuando le dijo todo lo que sentía era el momento adecuado, el hombre adecuado, el lugar adecuado. A Brennan le está costando, pero él lo conseguirá.

Un largo camino en un vehículo militar hasta Kabul y tres vuelos hasta las remotas islas Moluku, mas la incertidumbre de cómo llegar hasta Brennan no le hacen desistir de su empeño. Porque aprovechará todos y cada uno de los minutos de su permiso para conseguir su propósito: que ella se dé cuenta de que es el hombre de su vida.

**_"They don't know how long it takes/ Waiting for a love like this/ Every time we say goodbye/ I wish we had one more kiss/ ll wait for you I promise you, I will..."_**

Nadie que les viera en aquel aeropuerto podía imaginar cuánto amor había en ese corto espacio que les separaba, cuánto deseo en sus manos entrelazadas, cuánto tiempo han esperado para mirarse de esa manera sin cortapisas ni reparos. Porque no se están diciendo adiós, sino hasta luego. Porque apenas se tocan excepto con sus manos, pero en su interior el deseo burbujea como el agua cuando comienza a hervir. Porque ambos saben que tienen que esperar todavía un poco más. Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, y el suyo todavía no ha llegado.

Es sólo una de las muchas veces que se despedirán, pero no será la última. Esa sólo llegará con el último suspiro.

**_"And so I'm sailing through the sea/ To an island where we'll meet/ You'll hear the music fill the air/ I'll put a flower in your hair/ Though the breezes through the trees/ Move so pretty you're all I see/ As the world keeps spinning round/ You hold me right here right now..."_**

Booth se dirige en un jeep hacia el campamento de los antropólogos. No tiene pérdida y es bastante grande, y a su llegada uno de los científicos, que ya imagina cuál es su propósito en aquel lugar perdido de la selva indonesia, le indica cuál es la tienda de la doctora Brennan.

Ella siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Algo ocurrirá. Lo siente porque además puede escuchar la voz de Booth en su mente, llamándola. Escucha hablar a los árboles, sus hojas rozándose. Booth entra sin hacer ruido, y camina lentamente hacia ella.

Con mucho cuidado, sin apenas levantar una brizna de aire con sus movimientos, Booth deposita una delicada flor de madera tallada en la mesa en la que trabaja con absoluta concentración la doctora. La ha comprado en el aeropuerto, y con ella le dice que las cosas duras pueden ser sumamente delicadas por dentro. Que no todo es lo que parece. Y las personas tampoco.

Brennan la toca con suavidad, recorriendo su veta con dedos ajados por el trabajo en el terreno. Apenas se atreve a volverse por miedo a que sea otro espejismo, como las voces que llenan su cabeza cada noche.

_-Has venido._

_-Sabías que lo haría. Tarde o temprano. Ningún lugar está demasiado lejos ni lo suficientemente cerca de ti. _

**_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend/ Lucky to have been where I have been/ Lucky to be coming home again/ I'm lucky we're in love every way/ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed/ Lucky to be coming home someday..."_**

Qué suerte tengo de estar aquí. De que mi mejor amigo sea mi amante, mi amor. Qué suerte tuve el día que decidió que era parte de su vida, y qué suerte tengo de que me ame cada día, cada hora. Soy afortunada de estar donde estoy, de haber llegado con él. De volver a casa de nuevo.


End file.
